piratemaidensfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pirate Queen
The Pirate Queen Alejandra is the ruler of the Seven Seas. She stole three powerful treasures from the Gods. She hid the mystical items and disappeared. Now, pirates the world over search for these three items. According to the opening story dialogue in the Tutorial, she had vanished, and no one knows what happened to her or her three powerful treasures. Countless pirates, including the leaders of the Three Nations, are after it. The pirate code The Pirate Queen had supposedly established the pirate code. Flamboyant Winona describes it as living one's life in a way that would make the Pirate Queen proud, and that pirates who collude with the militaries of the three nations are not being proper buccaneers. The Gift of the Gods The mystical treasures hidden away by the Pirate Queen are known as the Gift of the Gods. Among the treasures are a dragon-slaying sword (Blade of Tartarus), an elixir of life (Lethe Ambrosia), and a tome of foretelling (the Acheron Tome). They are extremely difficult to find. The Legionaire Elsa is seeking the Blade of Tartarus to rid Bellator of the Immortal Dragon Elderage who had killed thousands of innocents. Divine Empress Perlina is seeking the Lethe Ambrosia. (Others presume that it is for herself as her lifespan is short, but it's actually for her Empress's Baby Sister Odelia.) Gearsmith Jorgina is seeking the Acheron Tome to hopefully disprove the end of Maquina, as foretold by Prophet Zahar . Pirates who speak about the treasure in their respective card descriptions include: Adventurous Amber/Polar Explorer Amber, Opal the Tactician, Seeker Lana, Explorer Neria, Sea Thief Talisa, Meteor Fern, Shore Driven Lael, and Golden Saraid. Adventurous Amber claims to have found 13 pieces of the map leading to the Pirate Queen's treasure. Meteor Fern wishes to use the Pirate Queen's treasure to revive her friend (the deck brush) who was unable to move after its magic power was gone. Shore Driven Lael picks on the strong ones who are hunting the Pirate Queen's treasure. It is unknown whether she is after it or not. Sea Dragon Belle worries about the leaders who are after these treasures. Those who have encountered the Pirate Queen Driller Palti is a rival of the Pirate Queen, who had fought countless battles against her. She is considered as a heroine and 'Godslayer' because of this. War Maiden Parley is from a family of pirates that served the Pirate Queen so long and so loyally that she gave the family a special axe, which Krone(Parley) now wields. When the Pirate Queen disappeared, Krone took to the seas to try to find her. Enchanted Cinta/Cinta the Charmed was saved by the Pirate Queen when she was little from the plague. When she grew up, she set out on a journey to find out why the Pirate Queen saved her life, as she felt a contradiction to her beliefs that pirates cannot be trusted. Bysen the Avenger's mother had challenged but was defeated in battle by the Pirate Queen. Bysen eventually became obsessed with revenge against the Pirate Queen and sinks the ship of anyone who admires the Pirate Queen. Admirers of the Pirate Queen Rhea the Wise dreams of one day ruling the pirate hordes like the Pirate Queen. Smasher Winona idolizes the Pirate Queen and desires to be just like her. Others involved with the Pirate Queen's treasures Madame Patricia/Aware Madame Patricia appears before people who are seeking the Lethe Ambrosia to crush their dreams. No one really understands her true intentions. Most people believe she has the elixir of life. Dark Devil Peron travels the world in search of the elixir of life, the Lethe Ambrosia. This is likely because she wishes to heal her sickly friend, Water Bearer Livonah. Following the will of the universe, Wondrous Mimi is travelling the world to seek the Blade of Tartarus, in order to kill the Immortal Dragon. Quicksilver Marcy plans to snatch away the Acheron Tome from the Gearsmith and restore the old regime. High Witch Audrey wants to drink up the Lethe Ambrosia in front of the Divine Empress because she hates her deeply. Caprina searches for the Lethe Ambrosia at a very leisurely pace. Category:Royalty Category:Non-card articles